dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Chicken
Big Red Chicken is a main character on Dora the Explorer. As his name implies, he is a red chicken and one of Dora and Boots' best friends. He loves to prepare fiestas and practice magic tricks. He is voiced by Chris Gifford, the co-creator of the show. Description Official bio Big Red Chicken is a big friend, so big that when Dora first met him, she thought he was a hill! Silly, comical, and always on hand for a fiesta, he loves to do magic tricks, host parties, and play carnival games. He can sometimes act as an adult, he even officiated the Grumpy Old Troll’s wedding! If there’s a party or big event around, so is he! History Big Red Chicken is a legendary character in Dora's world, known to many through a storybook that tells his backstory. When he was a baby chick, Big Red Chicken was actually very tiny and lived on a big red hill. He couldn't run as fast as his friends. He was so little that he had to be very careful or his friends would step on him. He didn't like being so little. One night, when he went to bed, he saw a group of stars shaped like a big chicken. He made a wish on the stars that he could be big. In the morning, when the little red chicken woke up, he wasn't little anymore; he was as big as a house. The Big Red Chicken was so happy, he danced the chicken dance by flapping his arms and stamping his feet. He still lives on the big red hill and dances the chicken dance whenever he wants. Looks Big Red Chicken has a red body with red wings and a yellow beak. He has white eyes with black pupils and yellow feet. When he goes to a fiesta, Big Red Chicken wears a big blue coat with a yellow flower pin. When he is practicing magic, he wears a purple cape, carries a matching purple magician's hat, and holds a wand. Gallery Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-fiesta-cake-stock-art.png Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-magician-outfit-stock-art.png Dora the Explorer The Big Red Chicken Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Noggin Character Image 2.png Dora the Explorer The Big Red Chicken Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Noggin Character Image 3.png Dora the Explorer Big Red Chicken Character Dancing.png Dora the Explorer Big Red Chicken Character Birthday Party.png Dora the Explorer Big Red Chicken Character Hill.png Dora the Explorer Big Red Chicken Character Walking.png Dora the Explorer Big Red Chicken Character Nickelodeon Nick Jr.jpg Dora the Explorer Big Red Chicken Coloring Page.png Big_red_chicken_dora_boots.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-footprints.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-family.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-picnic.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-swings.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-stage.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-Isa-valentine.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-teeth.jpg Appearances Big Red Chicken appears in many episodes of the show. The first episode of the first season, "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken," focuses on him as the main plot point. Coincidentally, the final episode ever made, "Dora's Night Light Adventure," calls back to the first episode and features reused animation of Big Red Chicken from it. In the spin-off series Dora and Friends: Into the City!, Big Red Chicken appears in two episodes: "Return to the Rainforest" and "Dora's Rainforest Reunion." A live-action design of him was created by the show's production company, Funline Animation, for the theatrical movie Dora and the Lost City of Gold. It is currently unknown if the design was used in the final film. *'Season 1:' **"The Legend of the Big Red Chicken" **"Hic-Boom-Ohhh" **"To The Treehouse" **"Call Me Mr. Riddles" *'Season 2:' **"The Magic Stick" **"The Missing Piece" **"Doctor Dora" **"The Big Piñata" **"The Happy Old Troll" **"To the Monkey Bars" **"Whose Birthday is It?" *'Season 3:' **"Boo!" **"The Super Silly Fiesta" **"Louder!" *'Season 4:' **"Super Babies" **"Daisy, La Quinceañera" **"The Mixed-Up Seasons" **"We're a Team!" **"Best Friends" *'Season 5:' **"The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show" **"Dora Saves Three Kings Day" **"Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure" **"Dora's World Adventure" **"Boots to the Rescue" **"Benny's Big Race" *'Season 6:' **"The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married" **"Halloween Parade" **"The Big Red Chicken’s Magic Wand" *'Season 7:' **"Dora's Big Birthday Adventure" **"Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure" **"Dora & Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure" **"¡Vamos a Pintar!" *'Season 8:' **"Dora's Rainforest Talent Show" **"Dora In Wonderland" **"Let's Go to Music School" **"Dora's Night Light Adventure" *''Dora and Friends'': **"Return to the Rainforest" **"Dora's Rainforest Reunion" Trivia * His Spanish name is Pollo Rojo Grande. * In Hic-Boom-Ohhh!, Big Red Chicken made Dora and Boots cut off their Travel Song because he's sleeping and they bump into him due to him blocking their way getting through the Quiet Forest, they already arrived to it very quickly somehow, so there was no need for them to finish singing it after that. * In Dora's Night Light Adventure, Dora tells the same story about Big Red Chicken in the same book, and he's seen as his previous Season 1 self from The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Red Characters